The Heir To Winterfell
by Herannianalionkingfan
Summary: As Sansa was wedded to a Lannister she didn't expect what she was going after. Takes place after Sansa and Tyrion'd wedding P.s this is NOT Tyrion's child its Joffrey's I don't own Game of thrones
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A poise of snow

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my first Game of Thrones story in this tale we will be exploring about the Stark's bastard grandson and Jon Snow's heir to Winterfell.**

Summary: As Sansa's marriage to Tyrion as she excuses herself she didn't even knew what was coming she had Joffrey's infant.

As Sansa were having troubles every time Margaery asks her if she had produced an heir for the king Joffrey Baratheon she doubt that she hadn't even had one and lied about that the infant had died during his birth and no one even knew except for Shae, who lied about it to that Sansa gave birth at the back and far from the castle near Casterly Rock.

"Are you sure Lady Stark that you hadn't?" asked Margaery in a curios tone

"Why yes Milady I gave birth near Casterly Rock and the infant died after two weeks after his birth." Sansa lied in hopes that Margaery can produce beautiful heirs to the throne and a child with a life like Margaery

"Is this confirmed to be true?" asked Lady Olenna Tyrell in big hopes that's really true

"Yes, lady Tyrell it is true" said Sansa in a nervous way that in her marriage to the imp Tyrion Lannister that her child will be safe

"Then what was his name?" asked Olenna Tyrell

"Jason your grace" said Sansa in a lying tone

"Well, I'm sorry for your lost, I promise to give the king happy children" said Margaery in a feeling that Sansa would be happy without Joffrey's tortures

Unknown to Sansa, Shae was pregnant with Tyrion's child, the heir to the Lannister throne at Casterly Rock, but Shae is a handmaid of Sansa not a queen so meaning her child will be raised by Sansa pressuring her more than ever

"How did it go?'' asked Shae

"I lied about the infant" said Sansa

"So when are you going to give birth?" asked Shae

"In a week I guess" Sansa said in a scared tone

Sansa had been pregnant for 9 months and a week but the Baratheon twins Mystique and Mheetu decided to tell their older half-sister Myrcella

"Just… please… don't tell Myrcella or your mother" said Sansa in a paranoid face

"We'll tell mother she's a good secret keeper… remember your first flowering?" said Mheetu remembering his mother's secret about Sansa's first flowering

"Oh... she did keep it right? Did she Mheetu?" asked Sansa

"I don't know I'll go find someone to teach me on how to be a medic during labour" said Mheetu in excusing himself

"Oh gods what am I going do?" Sansa told Mystique

"It's yours not mine but I guess you need Shae and mother me and Mheetu" said Mystique

"But where is it going to live?" asked Sansa

"Maybe the Faith or anybody or how about he will be living under the Sparrow's roof until Margaery's wedding to Joffrey or if Joffrey dies early the Margaery will marry our second older brother" said Mystique

That's it for this chapter I'll write again but I need a new idea for both my first stories


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Baby Julien

It's been a week since Sansa felt that she needs to give birth she needs to learn more from Shae on how to give birth with a handmaid and a wet nurse

"I don't think that it's safe for you to give birth without her grace" said Shae

"I still don't want her grace to know, Shae" said Sansa being so afraid

"Lady Stark, Shae, my mother wants to see you" said Mheetu as his mother, Cersei Lannister, came close to the table

"Good morning, Sansa, Shae," said Cersei greeting them with a natural, real smile

"Good morning my lady" said Shae in a nervous tone

"So, Sansa I heard you're pregnant with Joffrey's infant" said Cersei

"How did you know?" said Sansa

As both of them started talking about her pregnancy all were observed by Myrcella _I think I shouldn't tell Joffrey or I should tell little Tommen_ she thought as she was approached by her younger half brother

"Hey, Ella" said Mheetu

"Oh, hello what are you looking for?" asked Myrcella

"A sheet of paper and a quill" said Mheetu

"Oh, I'll go get some" she said in a nervous tone

Mheetu's P.O.V

 **A/N: POV's will start in a line near in a thought of another oc meaning Mheetu's point of view will get thru when he will write**

What type of handwriting I'll do I'm so terrible at writing anything he said in his head

He was feeling so bored that he was stuck writing inside with his uncle, Tyrion Lannister,

"What you need is a bowl with hot water, did you get it?" uncle said

"Yeah, got it'' I said nodding in a no paying attention as I look into the paper I used

Bowl

Hot water

Scissors

Butter knife

Dagger

"Is that all?" I asked

"Yes make sure you don't stab Sansa with a dagger it's for breaking a water sac when it comes out with the baby inside" uncle reminded me as if I am a child that needs a lesson

"Ew, disgusting" I said in a very confused disgusted face

Uncle laughed in a very distraught face like if I am Joffrey

-End of point of view-


End file.
